LOVE
by Kajitani Kahori
Summary: the first time they met, the first time they had a date, their engagement, their wedding, this is their story of friendship, love, and drama. Find out in my story L.O.V.E.


Title: Thinking Out Loud –songfic-

Pairing: [Akashi X Kuro]

Genre: Friendship and Romance

The sun was shining bright against the city, Kyoto, brisling it's light everywhere. Into a certain mansion a red- head boy was reading a book of literature, wearing a high- school uniform he had a beautiful heterochromatic eyes that shined, reflected by the sun.

He got up from the bench in his room and started to walk into the front door, taking his limo out with his driver to the famous school, Rakuzan. He looked from his window to see a girl about his height a little bit short, had a blackest hair he had ever seen and a bright blue eyes that shone with light, but he began to look anywhere else but her.

He get out of his limo and walked into the school, until he was greeted by one of his club mate "Oy Akashi" Reo said almost hugging him but Akashi took out a pair of scissor so he doesn't go near him, Reo sprint out in fear of his captain.

When he walked to the class, he saw that everybody wasn't even here yet, but anyway he took his seat by the window. Silence that's what describe the classroom now, until the door to his class was opened to reveal the same girl he saw this morning, he widened his eyes a little bit and distract his gaze somewhere else beside her.

The girl didn't notice his gaze walk straight toward the seat beside him in the middle of the classroom, she was listening to the classical music she had, it flowed to her ears like she would skate, she closed her eyes like she was the only girl in the world, until. Someone interrupted her by tapping her shoulder.

She opened her eyes abruptly, searching someone who tapped her shoulder, her blue eyes met with bright heterochromatic eyes that held nothing but coldness inside him.

The girl unplugged her earphones and started to stare at him, "Is there something wrong?" she asked, "No, it's just I've never seen you before" he said while the girl scoffed playfully "well I'm a new student" she said while he smirked at her.

The girl began to unpack a book from her schoolbag and began to read it, when Akashi took a peek at her he noticed that she had taken an interesting book, he looked to the cover of the page 'looking for Alaska, that sound like an interesting book' he thought, and he too began to unpack a book from his bag, but he can't keep his eyes from her.

His thought of her that she maybe a respectful, calm, and smart girl from her looks he can tell. When suddenly she turned around to face him with an amused smile "Why are you kept staring at me?" he just smirked at her and said "Because you're beautiful" he said plainly and she blushed while looked to the other way.

"Why don't we introduced our self?" he asked while he extended his hand, she rolled her eyes "You could have asked that sooner" she said, while saying her name shaking his hand with hers.

"My name is Kuroi Yuki" she said and he said to her "And my name is Akashi Seijuuro and I will like to get to know you more Kuroi-san" he said while flashed a little smile, and with that the first lesson begin with the rang of the bell.

"Hello minna, my name is Kuroi Yuki, nice to meet you" Yuki introduced herself to the whole class, currently she's in class 2-A.

-Time skip-

Its lunch time, and Yuki sit still in her seat, taking out her book to read with her bento that had been prepared in home by her sister. Until, a red- headed boy greet her "Hey" Akashi said, "Hey, what do you want?" she asked, he just instructed her to follow him.

He lead her to the most beautiful pent-house she has ever seen, but she began to wonder too why did he have to be so nice to her maybe he just want to use her, "If you're thinking that I will use you, I won't do that" he said while she looked at him with unbelieving eyes "Really, why did you say that?" she asked "Because you interest me Kuroi Yuki, and I will test that" he said while whispering her name into her ear.

She shivered when he say her name, like it was the breeze of the wind. "See you tomorrow" he said while walking away from her slowly but surely.

-Time skip-

It was the end of the day now, and Yuki walk from school alone, she was always alone either it's high- school or not. Until she saw, that beside her is the same guy that was in her classroom and whether or not she was slightly creep out if this guy stalk her or not.

"Why are you following me?" she asked him, "I didn't, my house is this way" he said while smile lightly at her. It make her a little upset somehow, for not making friends, if she is she would be walking with them now.

Akashi noticed that she was thinking decide to ask her "What's on your mind?" he asked sounding a little bit too care for his own good, "It's just that I'm not good at making friends" she said while looking down to the ground "I'll be your friend"

He said to her, the sentence made her snap her head toward him who is just a few steps from her, "But first, let's make a simple question first" "Like?" "Like, what's your favorite color?"

"Wow you are so stepped out of the line" she said while laughing lightly, he smirked knowing why did she interest him much but his face turn into a serious one "Really what is it?" he asked "Black, what about you?" she asked him back

"Red.." he said, while she smirked lightly "Like your hair?" she said while he laughed lightly "No more like an orange sunset" he said while he looked at the sky that the sun started to set.

"It's getting late we should go" he said that's when he widened his eyes, he saw the most beautiful site he has ever seen. It's her with her black hair flows through the wind and her eyes and skin that sparkled under the sunset.

Akashi take his turn to leave and so did Yuki, they both parted there ways. Greeting their family and went into their rooms. Kuroi/Akashi lock their doors, as they slump into the door thinking the same thing out loud for themselves

"I'm in love with her/him" he/she said.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**


End file.
